


You're my top 100 shows

by fiireside



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiireside/pseuds/fiireside
Summary: In a better, happier universe, Miles goes home to Alex after all his shows, and this is probably (hopefully) what happens.





	You're my top 100 shows

**Author's Note:**

> :) - that's me screaming with my mouth closed

“Thank you!” Miles shouts into the microphone one last time before screaming in that way he always does, a wide smile across his entire face as he raises his guitar over his head. The crowd is deafening as he and the rest of his band exit the stage, into the wings where Alex waits. He’s sure he’s got heart eyes and a dopey smile on his own face as Miles finally, _finally_ approaches him. The second he’s close enough to touch, Alex is reaching towards him blindly, unable to take his eyes off Miles’ bright face to see where exactly his hands are landing. Miles beams at him and wraps his arm around Alex’s shoulder, pulling him into his space, and kisses his cheek as he leads them out of sight from the crowd and into the privacy of backstage.

“Miles,” Alex whispers, melting into Miles’ side. Alex has obviously always found Miles attractive and been starstruck by him since day one, but in this last year or so, as Miles has settled comfortably into his flamboyant stage persona, the sight of Miles in his tracksuits with his perfectly fluffed hair, silver paint on his face and expertly smudged eyeliner makes Alex’s mouth go dry and his breath catch in his throat; a combination of being completely enraptured by how simply wonderful he finds Miles and of being so overwhelmingly attracted to him makes it almost agonizing to not be touching Miles at any given moment.

He wraps himself around Miles as they walk down the hallway towards the green room where the rest of Miles’ band is already hanging out, drinking and unwinding. Alex has got his arms around Miles and hands locking together on Miles’ opposite hip, hugging him as if his life depends on it.

“I’m glad you were here,” Miles says softly as he leads them down the hall, letting the warmth of Alex against him seep into his bones.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Alex says, nuzzling his face against Miles’ neck. “You were incredible, Miles. Fully mind blowing.”

“You say that every time, Al,” Miles laughs.

“And I mean it every time,” Alex responds instantly, tightening his grip where his hands rest on Miles’ hip. “The whole room was in love with you.”

“Jealous?” Miles says completely jokingly. Alex growls softly and pushes his face into Miles’ shoulder so he can bite at it through the fabric of his tracksuit.

“No,” he mumbles after a second. “You and I both know full well who you’re going home with after the show. You also dedicate ‘Wrong Side of Life’ to me nearly every night.”

“That’s true,” Miles agrees.

“You’d _die_ for me,” Alex reiterates in a soft voice, leaning up to whisper into Miles’ ear.

“Be there on my knees,” Miles whispers back, turning and brushing their noses together before leaning in and pressing a lingering kiss to Alex’s lips before letting go of him when they reach the green room.

The rest of Miles’ band greets them with open arms, Alex settling onto the nearest sofa as Miles goes to change out of his now very sweaty tracksuit and as the rest of his band chat about the show and their upcoming tour. Miles returns in his new favorite reversible flower print shirt and black jeans, sinking down on the cushion next to Alex and easily falling into his band’s conversation. His arm goes around Alex’s shoulders almost reflexively and Alex’s hand lands on his thigh, eyes fluttering shut as he leans on Miles and just listens to the sound and cadence of his voice.

After a while Alex realizes they’re all making plans to go out shortly, and so he abruptly announces he’s going to head home early. He knows Miles will want to stay out and celebrate with his band, and Alex would never want to deprive him of having all the fun he deserves with how absolutely exhausted he is. After Alex finishes saying his goodbyes to Miles’ band mates, Miles follows him out into the hall to be alone with him.

Alex immediately throws his arms around Miles’ neck, pressing his face into Miles’ shoulder again and inhaling deeply, feeling his heart rate simultaneously slow down and speed up when Miles wraps his arms tightly around his waist.

“You sure you don’t wanna come out?” Miles asks again. “I’ll miss you.”

Alex can’t help the smile that grows on his face. “Yeah,” he says softly. “Sorry, babe. I’m knackered.”

“Alright, love,” Miles concedes, but doesn’t move to let go of Alex at all.

“No promises I’m awake when you get back,” Alex teases. Miles chuckles and moves so he’s face to face with Alex, reaching a hand up to push back his hair from his face, letting it sink in to the longer strands at the back of his skull. They just watch each other for a moment until Miles uses his grip on Alex’s hair to pull his face forwards to connect their lips sweetly for a moment.

“I’ll see you at home, then,” Miles says when they separate. Alex just kisses him again and hopes Miles doesn’t notice how much he’s blushing at the weight of his words before they part and go their separate ways.

~

Sure enough, when Miles arrives home a few hours later, Alex is sound asleep in bed. He’s sat up slightly with a book open, face down on his lap, as if he fell asleep while reading it or was trying to stay up and didn’t intend to fall asleep. Miles’ heart flutters as his eyes rest on him, taking in his sleep-messy hair and loose t-shirt almost slipping off his shoulders, the calm expression on his face as he snores quietly. His head is lolling to the side a bit as he’s only half sat up, mostly slumped down on himself, and Miles knows he’ll complain about his neck hurting tomorrow if he stays like this all night. The sight of him asleep in bed sends pangs of affection through him so powerful he can’t bring himself to look away, let alone disturb Alex and ruin the beautiful sight.

After a moment though, Miles decides to rouse him just slightly. He moves to sit down on the edge of the bed next to Alex, moving the book from his lap to the bedside table and placing a hand on his leg, shaking it gently.

“Al,” he murmurs. Alex stirs, eyes flying open and shifting around till they settle on Miles. A sleepy smile comes across his face when he recognizes the man sat next to him.

“Mi, hey,” he mumbles, sitting up and running his hands over his face, voice full of sleep and mind clearly still turning on. “What time is it?”

“Half two,” Miles answers, thumb stroking Alex’s leg through the sheet. Alex yawns and sits up a bit more to stretch his arms before falling back onto the bed. “I’m gonna go wash off; I just didn’t want you to stay asleep with your neck like that all night.”

“How thoughtful of you,” Alex says, sliding down to settle comfortably on his back and reaching for the hand Miles had on his leg, twisting their fingers together. He can barely see Miles in the darkness of their room, but the streetlights from outside are shining just enough for him to make out the small details that always make his heart melt. The eyeliner that was artistically smudged earlier is now messy around his eyes; the silver paint that was in a perfect, crisp stripe across his cheek is now a bit patchy where it’s surely been rubbed off by sweat and whatever else Miles has been up to. He looks ruffled and soft, buzzed and content, and Alex is overwhelmed once more by how lucky he feels to be the one who gets to see Miles like this every night.

“I’ll be back in a few,” Miles whispers, leaning down to kiss Alex once. “You don’t have to wait up,” he says teasingly. Alex smiles up at him and rolls onto his side when Miles stands and the weight of him leaves the mattress, exhaling deeply into the pillow against his face.

Miles goes into the bathroom, flipping the light on and groaning at the brightness before his eyes adjust. He scrubs the makeup off his face, brushes his teeth, and showers quickly, just trying to get the smell of sweat and the stage off him. He’s ready to lay down after the long night he’s had, wanting nothing but to curl around Alex and fall asleep. All he can think about as he showers and gets ready for bed is Alex on the other side of the door and how lucky he feels to have him here. Every day he and Alex spend together like this, living together and being together, feels infinitely better than the last, and Miles wouldn’t trade a minute of it for anything. He knows Alex has been having a hard time lately, and he can’t help but feel a bit smug about the fact he clearly makes Alex so happy and is one of the few things Alex will excitedly leave their home for. Performing knowing Alex is side stage always feels different; always makes him perform better, more enthusiastically, and he finds he enjoys it more even though Alex does nothing except watch from the wings. Maybe it’s knowing that his biggest fan is only meters away, watching and waiting for the first chance to praise him. Or maybe it’s just that he loves Alex and is happy to have him there.

He shuts off the water and quickly dries himself off, slipping a pair of boxers on and then making his way into bed. Alex is lying in the same position Miles left him in before his shower with his eyes shut, but he’s still awake, made evident by the way he reaches out for Miles like a needy child the second his back hits the mattress.

“Mmph,” Alex sounds, and then whispers in that deep, groggy voice of his, “missed you.”

“Missed you, too, sleepy,” Miles whispers back, grabbing Alex’s hand and pulling him closer. Alex wraps himself around Miles like a clingy octopus, throwing an arm across Miles’ neck and pushing one of his legs between Miles’. Miles chuckles warmly, wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist and pulling him in so they’re pressed together.

“Glad you’re home,” Alex says softly, eyes fluttering open. He presses his forehead to Miles’ and lets his hand slip into Miles’ damp hair. “You smell nice.”

Miles hums and pushes his fingers beneath Alex’s shirt, tracing patterns up and down his spine. “It’s that Dove soap you buy,” Miles says. “Lavender, or whatever. I probably smell like you.”

“No,” Alex protests. “You smell like _you_. Turns me on. I’m not attracted to meself, Mi.”

“Even with your ego the size of the ocean and all?”

“No,” he says again, much more solemnly. “That ego’s a bit in shambles these days.”

“I know, love,” Miles says in a softer tone. “You alright?”

Alex just makes a grumbling noise and shrugs ever so slightly, not really answering his question. Miles knows Alex is too tired for any sort of heavy conversation right now even if he weren’t alright, which Miles can tell he is, so he lets it pass, continuing to run his fingers over Alex’s skin and hope he’s providing whatever kind of comfort Alex needs in this moment.

They lay there for a few minutes contentedly, looking into each other’s eyes as if trying to memorize the other’s existence. Alex has wanted Miles since the minute he stepped on stage, and now with Miles in bed next to him, fresh out the shower, warm and aromatic, he can feel his heart begin to race a little faster. He’s practically exuding that want right now, in the way he clings to Miles and watches him like an animal about to pounce, fingers knotted into his hair and rubbing his scalp the way Miles likes. When Miles’ gaze shifts from his eyes to his mouth, Alex simply can’t help himself.

He leans in to press his lips to Miles’, and at first, it’s a very calm, sleep-filled kiss, nothing more than their mouths unhurriedly moving together. The heat Alex’s body emanates and the taste of him on his tongue makes Miles’ skin simmer, and he lets his nails dig into Alex’s back and gently scratch short lines on his sensitive skin after a few minutes of slow kissing. Alex in turn moans softly and then pushes his leg between Miles’, escalating the kiss but glad when Miles catches on immediately and moves one of his hands to hold the back of Alex’s thigh and pull him ever closer.

Miles bites Alex’s lower lip playfully and pulls back, the two of them looking into each other’s eyes again. Alex is already almost panting, even though Miles has barely touched him at this point. “I love you,” he says very seriously, his big doe eyes gazing straight into Miles’ in a way that anyone else would probably find incredibly intimidating, but that Miles finds to be one of the most comforting things in the world.

“I love you, too,” he says back to Alex, pulling him back in again with the grip he has on his leg and back. Their kiss is much deeper this time; Miles practically pulling moans from Alex’s throat as he pushes his tongue into his mouth and uses his grip on his leg to grind their pelvises together. The sensation of Alex’s fingers tugging on his hair, leg now hitched over Miles’ hip, and half hard cock rubbing against Miles’ through their boxers is all made a hundred times more intoxicating by the way they’re so wrapped up in each other. The low moan Alex lets out when Miles pulls their chests flush together goes right to his cock, and Miles feels himself getting hard so quickly it makes his head spin.

Alex abruptly pushes against Miles and moves them so Miles is now flat on his back and Alex is straddling his hips, mouths still connected as if it would pain them to part from each other for even a second. Miles groans into Alex’s mouth, hands sliding up from the backs of Alex’s thighs to grab his ass and encourage Alex to move his hips against his own. Miles is undeniably hard at this point, body responding readily to everything Alex is doing despite how tired he is, and he can feel Alex in a similar state when he begins to roll his hips of his own volition as he continues to kiss Miles in the neediest of ways.

The very few layers of clothing still separating them suddenly seem like far too many. Miles is consumed by the need to feel Alex’s skin against his own, and he begins sliding Alex’s shirt up his back until Alex takes the hint and breaks their kiss solely to lean back and tug his shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly onto the floor.

“Come here,” Miles practically exhales as he reaches up for Alex, hands tangling into his hair as Alex leans back in to kiss Miles breathless once more. Alex is similarly so overcome with the urge to touch Miles in any way possible that it feels like if his hands or mouth leave Miles’ body he simply will cease to exist. The jolts of electricity Miles’ touch sends through him are addictive; his body feels like it’s been set aflame and there’s nothing he wants more right now, or ever, really, than Miles.

When Alex finally does break apart from him, the two of them gasping for air, it’s only to shift over to mouth at the soft spot beneath his ear and then very gently bite Miles’ new earring – a particular fashion choice of Miles’ he knows is probably always going to turn him on. He then presses his mouth to the underside of Miles’ jaw, moaning at the feel of Miles’ stubble against his own clean-shaven face, going on to lick and kiss and bite his way over Miles’ neck. His hands move agonizingly slow down his chest, pausing briefly to circle Miles’ nipples lightly with his thumbs just for the shaky moan it always causes Miles to let out. When he reaches the waistband of his boxers, he sucks at Miles’ collarbone with the intent to leave a mark and slides his hand beneath the fabric, fingers wrapping tightly around his cock. Miles inhales sharply and has to fight the urge to come right then and there – with the perfect amount of pressure and heat Alex is giving him, the residual energy he still has from performing, and the way Alex has been kissing and grinding on him, it’s fair to say he’s a bit more than wound up. Alex presses his forehead to Miles’ jaw and begins to stroke him firmly.

“Fuck, Alex,” Miles moans when Alex thumbs the head of his cock just right. The feeling of Alex’s hot breath against his neck is driving him crazy, and the fact that Alex is enjoying this just as much as he is makes his blood rush a little faster in his veins.

“I want you,” Alex groans into his neck as his hand continues on Miles’ cock, reveling in the heat and hardness of him in his hand. Before Miles can even react, Alex has shifted down his body and is sliding his boxers off his legs, kissing his stomach and hip bones as his hand keeps moving around him. Miles groans at the sight of Alex going down so eagerly between his legs and his vision all but goes white when Alex puts his mouth around him.

Miles swears loudly when Alex takes him deeper and swallows around him, the warmth and tightness of his throat sending waves of nothing but pure pleasure through Miles’ body. He tangles a hand into Alex’s hair and pushes him down again until Alex’s nose is almost touching his skin, letting Alex up after a moment to breathe. Alex looks directly up at him when he comes off Miles’ cock, going back to stroking him with his hand, a fire in his eyes that makes Miles feel like he’s going to come right out his skin.

“I wanted to jump you the second you walked off stage earlier,” he says, low and sultry, breath hitting Miles’ cock. Miles moans instantly. Alex licks his way up Miles’ cock before continuing in that breathy tone of his. “Oh, god, _Miles_ …”

Miles fully loses it when Alex moans his name like that, his body tightening like a taut rubber band as he cries out Alex’s name again. He uses his grip on Alex’s hair to push his head back down as his orgasm surges through him, coming hot into Alex’s mouth, powerless to the way Alex is making him feel. He can’t move, can’t think – only able to succumb to Alex’s hold on him and let his orgasm rack through his body. When he can breathe again, he opens his eyes slowly to find Alex gazing at him with lust filled eyes.

He just smiles dazedly at him and pulls Alex’s face up to his own again, tasting himself on Alex’s tongue as he swiftly rolls them back over so he’s on top of Alex, their chests pressed flush together, Miles settling easily between Alex’s spread legs. Alex clings to him, legs wrapping around his waist and kissing him almost desperately, unsure how much more of this he can take. With Miles’ lips on his and body pressed against his still very hard cock, after having watched Miles perform earlier in the night, Alex feels like he’s about to lose his grip on his sanity entirely.

“Alex,” Miles says as he pulls back and presses his forehead to Alex’s. “Al, babe. Look at me.”

Alex instantly complies, opening his eyes to stare up at Miles, eyes half-lidded, pupils blown, lips parted as he pants against his mouth. Miles pushes his hand into Alex’s boxers when their eyes lock, wrapping his hand around him and stroking him tantalizingly slow, making Alex’s back arch with each stroke.

“You’re right gorgeous,” Miles whispers heatedly as he wanks Alex off. He can’t take his eyes off Alex’s face – unwilling to look away and stop marveling every little expression that crosses his features. He runs the fingers of his hand not between Alex’s legs over the line of Alex’s sharp jaw, his cheekbones, the side of his neck, up and around until his hand can slip into Alex’s hair to tug at it roughly in the way Alex likes. Alex whimpers wantonly in response to the feeling of his hair being pulled going straight to his cock. “Baby…,” Miles breathes out so quietly Alex barely catches it.

The whispered pet name is what does it for him, and Alex makes a noise akin to a sob as the world falls away around him and he comes sharply and wetly between their bodies, hands reflexively coming up to hold Miles’ face when his lips are suddenly on Alex’s again. He’s only vaguely aware of how loudly he’s crying into Miles’ mouth as he comes as he’s too focused on Miles, Miles, Miles – all he can feel, smell, see, hear, taste is Miles all around him.

After what feels like an eternity, his body finally relaxes and he melts into the sheets beneath him, limbs heavy and sated. Miles’ hand leaves off his cock and moves to press his hip down into the bed as he continues kissing him, slow and deep, in a way that almost feels more intimate than what occurred in the minutes before. Alex’s legs fall off Miles’ back, feet landing back on the bed so he’s now embracing Miles between his thighs, chest pressing against Miles’ with every rise and fall as he tries to get his heart rate back under control.

Miles pulls back first, running his fingers through Alex’s hair as the two of them smile tiredly at each other. He tries to lift off him to get out of bed, but Alex protests immediately and grabs at Miles’ arms.

“Stay,” he whines. Miles giggles at him, forever endeared by his post-sex clinginess.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispers, cupping Alex’s flushed cheek and pressing a soft, slow kiss to his lips before he gets up, returning not even a minute later with a wet towel to quickly clean them up. Miles finally settles back in bed, and Alex instantly moves to splay himself out like a starfish over Miles’ body. He shifts so half his weight is resting on Miles, one leg between his, an arm across his chest, and his face resting against Miles’ collarbone. Miles is being gently, lovingly pinned down by a half-asleep Alex, barely able to move even if he wanted to.

Alex practically purrs when Miles starts running his fingers through Alex’s hair again and again, almost petting him like a cat. “I’m fucking shattered,” he murmurs into Miles’ skin.

Miles just laughs, quietly but in that boisterous way of his, and Alex’s heart skips a beat in direct response. “Well, now that you’ve got that out of your system,” Miles teases, giggling when Alex glares meekly at him, “you should be able to rest easy.”

“I feel like liquid,” Alex says deliriously. Miles chuckles once more and then rolls them around so his chest is pressed to Alex’s back, slipping an arm around his waist and leaving a row of light kisses against the back of Alex’s shoulder, knowing Alex always sleeps better when they’re spooning. He kisses the back of Alex’s head when Alex shuffles back to be somehow even closer to him, the smell of his hair filling Miles’ nose.

They’re both silent for a while, and Miles thinks Alex has fallen asleep until he abruptly speaks, breaking the blanket of quiet that had settled over them. “I’m really proud of you, Mi,” he whispers, his voice gentle and full of emotion. Miles feels a strange pressure well up in his chest that sort of feels like he’s about to cry at the sentiment and the raw tone of Alex’s voice, even though he’s heard Alex say those words a thousand times.

“Al…,” Miles breathes into Alex’s hair, tightening his arms around him. Alex just lets out a content hum and twists his fingers with Miles’ against his chest, breathing beginning to even out like it always does when he’s about to fall asleep.

“Love you so much,” Alex whispers, grip on his hand slackening and sounding like he’s already mostly asleep. Miles just tries to pull Alex even closer, pressing a loving kiss to the nape of his neck. “And I’m gonna pass out,” his voice practically slurring as he comes to the end of what he has to say. “Night, Mi.”

“Goodnight, my love,” he whispers back, nose pressed into Alex’s soft, fragrant curls and a stupid, love struck smile on his face.

Within five minutes, they’re both soundly asleep, comfortable in each other’s arms and in knowing that tomorrow, just as the sun will rise, they will wake up still pressed together, Alex will likely have a weird dream to share with Miles, they’ll make breakfast, maybe write some music, and probably watch a wrestling match Alex doesn’t understand but watches for Miles’ animated reactions. Later Miles will have another gig, Alex will be there, they’ll come home, and they'll do this all over again the next day. And again the day after that. Again, and again, and again.

And neither of them would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! feel free to hmu on [tumblr](http://fiireside.tumblr.com) i live for engagement


End file.
